


let my silence serve as the answer

by sunnyangel (orphan_account)



Series: it was my first love [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Open Ending, escort taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunnyangel
Summary: Jaehyun wants to kiss Taeyong.“Good night, Jae.”He chooses not to.“Good night, Yong.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: it was my first love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821496
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	let my silence serve as the answer

People love to talk. They have wondered; too many times to even count in one hand. It may be none of their businesses to meddle, but people really do love sticking their noses into spaces that aren’t meant for them.

They’re not really sure where the man came from, or how he even got to the position he has in the first place. Being by Jung Jaehyun’s side at every social gathering and events, people are bound to talk about you and pick you apart. Especially with such a face to behold, Taeyong knows eyes will be on him the moment he steps outside with _the Jung Jaehyun_ clinging onto his waist like he is some prized possession.

Taeyong clears his throat as he fixes the cuffs of his sleeves. He wore a ruby red cropped satin suit jacket layered over a see through white button down blouse that is cinched at the waist to accentuate his figure. Beside him stands Jaehyun who is currently occupied talking to a business partner. He glances at the female accompanying the man in front of them and noticed how her gaze slowly filtered through his body, as if weighing his presence, before settling her eyes onto his face and resting her gaze there. Taeyong stares back at her nonchalantly, a playful smirk beginning to form on his thin lips as though taunting. He makes sure to lean towards Jaehyun an inch closer, one hand gently caressing the latter’s elbow with such gentleness to make others look like a fool.

Taeyong knows everyone thinks of him as a gold digging bitch. Maybe he is, who knows? He is only doing his job, because at the end of the day, everyone has to make a living for themselves. He’s aware of his good looks, he knows how _fucking_ great he looks, and he uses his visuals wisely and to his advantage. Many flock to his aid, and many crave to even have a taste of him, to have a single _touch_ of his face, his skin, his body. Alas, his face comes with a price. A big one.

Taeyong gently tugs on Jaehyun’s elbow and languidly whispers to his ear, a teasing smile on his lips. He makes sure to insert a quiet giggle as well before biting his lower lip. He sees Jaehyun’s business partner shift uncomfortably on his spot, and right there he knew the effect he has is finally taking a toll on them. He should be embarrassed for acting in such a way at a public event, and he probably would if only he does not feel Jaehyun’s calloused hand gently caressing the small of his back, coaxing him to continue his actions.

Taeyong is shameless, and he has always been even before he met Jaehyun. Others have crucified him for acting the way he does, but only Jaehyun had the guts to take risks and accept him fully despite work standing in between them. Jaehyun loves Taeyong’s shamelessness just as much as Taeyong love Jaehyun’s money.

At the end of the day, it all boils down to it. Money.

Later that night, Taeyong finds himself growing quiet inside the confined spaces of Jaehyun’s car as the two of them drove along the empty highways of Seoul. Taeyong glances at the passing buildings outside the tinted window, deep in his own thoughts. The party ended too late for his liking, but he knows he’s not allowed to complain about it considering how everything is a part of their contract.

At times, he has thought of running away from his current position. He does earn a lot of money, _a fucking lot of them_ , but the physical and mental exhaustion that comes with his job drowns him at times to the point of wanting to turn his back away from the duties he already has. He agreed to this, he should have known the consequences, yet at the end of the day, he really did not have any choice. Shameless as he is, he also thinks of saving the last bit of his dignity for himself, but really, what is there to save?

“Did you have fun?” Jaehyun asks as he starts to pull up near the high rise building where Taeyong is staying at. He glances at the latter fondly.

Taeyong’s throat vibrates with a low hum, eyes not wanting to meet Jaehyun’s intense gaze. Instead, he quietly removes his seatbelt, growing more and more tired as each second passes by. He does not leave the vehicle after removing his own seatbelt. He never does.

“Did you drink anything tonight?”

Taeyong nods once. “Just a glass,” he says softly, voice coming out almost like a whisper.

Jaehyun licks his lower lip as his eyes flickered down onto Taeyong’s slightly parted mouth. Taeyong looks ethereal even under the dim light coming from the post in front of their vehicle, and Jaehyun wonders just how much more he could give to see the entirety of Lee Taeyong. With a beauty like that, he is more than willing to spend all of his riches if it meant knowing Taeyong in complete bareness.

“I’ll walk you to your unit,” Jaehyun offers before proceeding to remove his seatbelt. Taeyong only nods as an answer.

The elevator ride is quiet, and the stillness in both of their bodies seemed too foreign to the closeness they had earlier that night. Looks can be deceiving, and Taeyong knows his looks well enough to use them to his advantage, to fool everyone into thinking he really is Jung Jaehyun’s _boyfriend._ Thinking about it makes his stomach churn with unknown anticipation. It unsettles him, makes him grow anxious on his own feet.

He wonders what Jaehyun thinks of the stirring rumors about them.

The elevator dings to a stop, and Taeyong watches as it slowly opens to reveal a familiar hallway. He is the first one to step outside, the heel of his shoes clicking against the floor with a gentle _tap._ He does not turn back to see Jaehyun staring at him with eyes laced with such gentleness.

“Thanks for tonight,” Taeyong mutters quietly, unlocking his condominium unit’s door with a _click._ “When will I see you again?”

“You know you can always see me as much as you would like.” Jaehyun smiles at him. He stands a few inches away from the door and watches as Taeyong takes a small step inside his home.

“I meant for official business, Jae.”

Jaehyun sighs in defeat. “Next week.”

Taeyong bites his lower lip before nodding once. Jaehyun’s eyes flicker momentarily to the soft flesh lodged in between the former’s teeth.

Jaehyun wants to kiss Taeyong.

“Good night, Jae.”

He chooses not to.

“Good night, Yong.”

* * *

Taeyong supposes the twenty million dollars sitting inside his bank account is already an enough payment for Jung Jaehyun to spend half a year with him. Hell, it probably is more than enough to pay all of his pending liabilities.

There are times though, when he feels like the payment made for him is not enough to satisfy his needs.

Taeyong has a contract. Every escort does. His manager had told Jaehyun beforehand about the do’s and don’t once Taeyong is hired. Most of the time, people would be too intimated of Taeyong’s status in his own circle that they refuse to give in to the forty-thousand dollar fee per session. Some are willing to spend thousands on him, and when they do, Taeyong makes to have them crawling back for more. Despite having a ‘ _no touching, no kissing’_ policy, he has a way to make others want for more. It’s how he stays afloat in his own bubble. It is how he survives. He gives them enough to have them crave for more of him. He always leaves them hanging.

When Jaehyun agreed even before knowing about his contract, Taeyong thought the man may be a scam. Who in their sane mind would be willing to do that for an escort anyway? Certainly no one, until _the Jung Jaehyun_ decided to pull out five million dollars from his own pocket as a down payment for Taeyong’s services.

“I’m telling you, Yong, that man is crazy for you.” Jungwoo tells him over brunch. “Who in their right mind would spend millions just to be with someone for six months without _sex_?”

Taeyong shoots Jungwoo a glare, growing uncomfortable of their topic. He’s not entirely fond of talking about Jaehyun without him knowing.

“First of all, I honestly don’t give a shit with how he spends his own money. I’m only here for work. Second,” Taeyong shrugs and takes a sip on his black tea. “I have a contract, and he’s been made aware of its contents already. No personal relationships and intimate contacts.”

“That doesn’t mean it can stop him from developing feelings for you!”

“That’s very unlikely, Woo. This is all just business and nothing more. Jaehyun’s a professional, and I’m sure he knew what he was doing when he contacted our agency for my services.”

“You know, a part of me thinks everything between the two of you is just a ploy to cover up the fact that you two are most likely attracted to each other.”

Taeyong sets down his cup and raises an eyebrow at his best friend. “Just drop it, Woo. You’re pushing it too far now.”

“Am I wrong, though?” Jungwoo tilts his head to the side, a smile creeping its way up to his lips. “You’re attracted to him, aren’t you?”

Taeyong does not answer. There’s no point in answering it anyway. He’s not denying it, Jung Jaehyun is indeed an attractive man, and Taeyong would be lying if he says he’s not physically drawn to him even just a tiny bit. The first time the two of them saw each other in person, Taeyong thought he was setting himself up for a trap, because he knows there is no way in hell he’s about to leave their arrangement after six months unscathed.

Jaehyun is indeed a man to behold.

He feels guilty at times though, guilty for feeling the way he feels despite having a binding contract stand in between the two of them. Taeyong takes his job seriously, and he knows violating his own rules for his own satisfaction would never benefit him in any way shape or form, but in the last three months that he’s been with Jaehyun, he feels as though he’s coming quite close to stepping outside the boundary of his comfort zone. He knows it’s not just lust he’s feeling for the other, and that’s what makes it even more complicated for him.

Jung Jaehyun is too righteous and noble. Taeyong is not.

“Jaehyun doesn’t like me,” is what he says instead. “This is all just business.”

“Are you sure about that, Yong? Because I’m pretty sure you won’t be able to walk away from this one once your six months with him ends.”

“You know me, Woo. I take my job very seriously. I’ve been with people much more attractive and richer than him. This isn’t something new.”

Lies.

Jung Jaehyun is completely different to any other men that have hired Taeyong before. The previous ones he met were all either egotistical or conceited, and they never really cared for him. They only wanted a man with a pretty face to stand by their side while they ramble on and on and on about how rich and privileged they are. It disgusts Taeyong to no end. He’s only a _pretty face_ for others to toy with and nothing more.

With Jaehyun though, he feels different.

Jaehyun takes care of him. Jaehyun makes sure Taeyong is always comfortable with what they do. He never forces Taeyong to do anything outside of his comfort zone, and although it is entirely new to him, Taeyong feels familiar with every touch and every smile he receives from the man. Was it always supposed to be like that?

He supposes it isn’t, and that is what makes it even riskier for Taeyong and his fragile heart. He has gotten so used to being treated poorly by any man that he falls obsessed over the bare minimum. Jaehyun treats him like a decent human being and suddenly he feels his heart swelling inside his chest like a teenage love sick fool.

Jaehyun is different. Jaehyun is kind and caring and lovely in every aspect.

Taeyong sighs and stares at the blue expanse of the ocean surrounding them. Tonight, he wore another one of Jaehyun’s expensive gifts for him. A black velvet suit worn over a silk patterned button down polo shirt. Taeyong looks like he just got put of a runway show, like he’s one of the most sought out models in the industry with his face and physique. Despite not doing anything at all, people are still intrigued who this good looking man is.

He stares at his distorted reflection on his nearly empty wine glass. It has only been a few minutes since Jaehyun left him to get more drinks for them, but he’s already feeling slightly agitated with being left alone in such a foreign place. The cruise may be nice, and the scenery of waves gently rolling across the azure waters surely did help him calm his nerves down, but the abundance of wealthy people in extravagant clothing within the ship did numbers to his stress.

He’ll never get used to this kind of lifestyle.

He sets down his glass onto their table as he glances at the pool. He catches a few men staring at where he sat, and it took all his willpower to stop himself from rolling his eyes at them. He could practically smell their lust, but he figures the reputation he needs to set as Jung Jaehyun’s alleged boyfriend is more important.

A few minutes later, Jaehyun came back with their drinks. Taeyong bites his lower lip as he tears his gaze away from Jaehyun’s exposed chest. The man wore nothing underneath his suit, and Taeyong is pretty sure Jaehyun is aware of the pair of eyes he’s been attracting the whole night.

“I got you extra olives for your martini,” Jaehyun smiles as he takes the seat opposite to Taeyong. “I know you like them.”

“Thanks…” Taeyong takes the martinin from him and stares at the olives. He didn’t expect Jaehyun to remember such a little detail about him.

“How have you been liking the cruise so far?” Jaehyun asks.

“It’s nice. The ocean is breathtaking.”

Jaehyun nods at him with a grin, satisfied with his answer. He lifts a hand to call for a waiter nearby. “A bottle of Château Cheval Blanc 1947, please.”

Taeyong bites off an olive and starts to chew on it quietly. Jaehyun watches him with a fond smile, dimples out on display.

“Do you always go on cruises like these?” Taeyong shifts on his seat, shivering slightly from the calm ocean breeze.

“Once every two months, give or take.” Jaehyun eyes him quietly. “Why?”

Taeyong slowly shakes his head. “Nothing. It just seems tiring.”

“Are you tired?”

Taeyong smiles sheepishly. “A bit?” He admits.

Jaehyun nods once before holding out his hand to him. Taeyong stares at him in confusion. “Why?”

“Come on,” Jaehyun reaches out for Taeyong’s hand and gently pulls him to his side. “Let’s go back to our cabin.”

Taeyong’s eyes widens in shock. “What about the party tonight?”

“The party can wait, Yong. Let’s rest for now.”

Taeyong let himself get pulled by Jaehyun. As usual, the pair gathered stares left to right as the two of them walked side by side with Jaehyun’s arm resting firmly around Taeyong’s waist. A few known business men came to greet them, but despite that, Jaehyun was quick to block them out and avoid long conversations.

Jaehyun opens the door to their luxurious cabin, and Taeyong takes his time to stare at the interior before stepping inside. It was still weird to him, how extravagant everything is.

“I’m going to get you a glass of water. Go sit down on the couch for the meantime.”

Taeyong nods and did what he was told. He quietly waits for Jaehyun to join him on the couch, suddenly feeling lightheaded from the alcohol he consumed earlier. He only finished a couple of glasses of wine and a margarita, but he could already feel his head lightly throbbing.

“Here,” Jaehyun hands him a glass of water in whicb he gladly took from him.

“Thanks,” Taeyong muttered before drinking everything in one go. _It feels good_ , he thinks.

Jaehyun takes the empty glass away from his hands and sets it down on a table nearby. Taeyong keeps quiet all while Jaehyun takes a seat beside him.

“Aren’t we going out?” He asks quietly.

Jaehyun shakes his head at him. “You’re tired.”

“I can still manage, Jae.”

“You need to rest first. The party can wait.”

Taeyong furrows his eyebrows and bites on his lower lip. Jaehyun’s eyes flickered momentarily onto his mouth, dark and brooding.

Taeyong did not want to get his hopes up, but the more time he spends with Jaehyun, the more he realizes just how hard it is going to be for him once his contract is over. He’s starting to think the twenty million payment for him is not worth his pain.

Jaehyun starts to lean in, and Taeyong feels his entire body going rigid at the sudden closeness. Instinctively, he closes his eyes in anticipation.

He feels Jaehyun’s lips softly at first, as though testing the waters. Then, he feels him again, this time sweeter and more gentle.

Taeyong sighs through the kiss, and then it was over before he could realize what just happened. It was nothing special, nothing like the previous kisses Taeyong had outside of his work, but he feels as though he’s floating in the air with the gentleness that came with Jaehyun languidly caressing his cheek as he feels his breath fanning over his cheek.

“Jae…”

“What are we, Taeyong?”

Taeyong drops his gaze onto his hands as he leans back towards the couch. Jaehyun watches him expectantly, silently waiting for an answer.

“I don’t know…”

“Do you like me?”

Taeyong turns to Jaehyun. “What am I supposed to say to that?”

“The truth,” Jaehyun breathes out shakily. “Tell me the truth, Yong, because I think I’m about to lose my mind trying to work my way around you. I… I can’t hide my feelings anymore.”

“You paid for me,” Taeyong answers dumbly. “We have a contract, Jae. We— y-you can’t!”

“Fuck the contract,” Jaehyun runs a hand through his hair. “I want you.”

Taeyong shakes his head. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do, Yong. I really do.”

Taeyong does not answer. Instead, he watches as the afternoon glow filters through their cabin as the ocean waves gently rocks them back and forth.


End file.
